I Can Hear The Bells
by allcanadianprophet
Summary: It's finally Kevin and Connor's wedding day. Everything seems to be going as planned, until something unexpected happens. Will the wedding go as planned? McPriceley.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

So, this is my first time writing fan fiction, and my first time writing McPriceley. I absolutely adore these two, so I decided to write their wedding!

Please read and review. I hope to write many more fan fics!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just warping the words of Matt, Trey and Bobby.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Years.<p>

Kevin Price had been waiting for years for this day. The day he was finally getting married to the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

_Connor McKinley._

He looked over and saw the love of his life laying next to him. The redheaded man was still sound asleep. Kevin looked at his face fondly. He had been ever since Uganda. He could've stayed like that forever, just staring at Connor's face. But he knew that he had to get ready for the biggest, happiest day of his life. Kevin leaned over and lightly kissed Connor on the lips. Connor's eyes fluttered as he kissed him back.

"Good morning," Kevin whispered, smiling wider than ever.

"Hi." Connor sounded a little breathless. "I've always loved your morning wakeups."

"Mmm. Me too." Kevin leaned down to kiss his fiancé again. Connor tilted his head up slightly to receive it. It was a sweet kiss, no groping hands or heated passion. Just two men in love, expressing themselves to each other. Connor pulled away reluctantly.

"Do you realize the next time we do that, we'll be married?" Connor could barely contain his excitement.

Kevin grinned mischievously. "Who says I'm done with you now?"

That kiss included everything the last one didn't.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, both men were dressing themselves in their wedding attire. Kevin was accompanied by his old mission companion, Arnold Cunningham. Arnold could barely contain his excitement for his best friend.<p>

"Can you believe this? Now, you, me, Naba and Connor can go on double dates and go on vacations and-"

"I know, Arnold. Jeez, you sound more excited than me!"

For a moment, Arnold stared at him. Then he laughed. Kevin smiled at him. He couldn't have asked for a better best man. Or a better best friend. He turned to look in the mirror behind him. Kevin was somewhat shocked. What he saw was… a very nicely dressed version of himself.

Kevin laughed. "Arnold? We should wear suits more often." They both laughed and Kevin clapped Arnold on the shoulder and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Hey Arnold?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Thanks for being my best friend."

Connor was adjusting his tie when Nabalungi came running in.

"Connor! Oh, you look fantastic." She smiled nervously. Luckily for Connor, Nabalungi was a terrible liar.

"Naba! You look so beautiful! But what's wrong? You look… worried."

Nabalungi shifted uncomfortably, staring at her feet. "Umm, well, really it's nothing, nothing at all-"

Connor's face paled immensely. "Is Kevin alright?" he whispered, scared for the worst. He could almost feel tears rising in his eyes.

She looked up at him in surprise. "Oh no! Kevin's fine! It's just-"

It was at that moment when Kevin came running in, with Arnold running behind, yelling, "You can't see him! It's bad luck!"

"I don't care! And last time I checked, Connor isn't a bride, Arnold!" Kevin yelled back over his shoulder. He turned and looked at Connor sympathetically. "You okay, hun?" He walked over and put his arms around Connor. Connor graciously accepted the hug.

"Umm, yeah, I'm fine, since nobody's told me what the hell's going on!" He pulled back but kept one arm around Kevin's waist. Connor faced his friends, looking each of them in the eye, then looking back into Kevin's eyes.

"Guys… I don't care what it is. I don't care if the cake looks terrible, I don't care if nobody came because I'm marrying a man. I don't care about any of that. I only care that I'm marrying the love of life today. That's all I care about." With that, Connor squeezed Kevin's hand. He turned to look at him. "I love you, Kevin. More than you'll ever know."

"Honey, I love you too. You're my everything." The two pressed their foreheads together. Connor closed his eyes and sighed. Eventually, the two peeled their faces away from each others.

"So, what is it that's happening that I'm supposed to be upset about?" Connor asked, waiting for someone to say something. He was greeted by everyone staring at the floor. "Come on! It can't be _that_ bad."

"Umm, Con? Your parents are here."


	2. Chapter 2

Connor felt his legs tremble. Kevin felt him shake and helped to sit down on a nearby couch.

"I can't believe this… They kicked me out of my own house because I'm gay and now they're here! I mean, what the hell?" Connor buried his face in his hands.

Kevin started rubbing circles on his fiancé's back. "Do you want me to ask them to leave?" he whispered in his ear.

Connor looked up, tears welling up in his eyes. "No. I just… I guess I want to talk to them."

Kevin nodded. "I'll go get them." He got up and walked out of the room, leaving Connor alone with Arnold and Nabalungi.

"It will be okay, Connor. I mean, maybe they are happy for you!" Nabalungi smiled, but Connor could see that it was extremely strained. He smiled back, trying to at least make her feel better.

Arnold took that as encouragement. He grinned wildly and almost yelled, "Yeah man! I mean, this could be just like that time when-"

"Arnold? As much as I could use the confidence right now, please don't compare this to _Star Wars_ or _Lord of the Rings_." Connor smiled even though he felt like crap.

"Oh, okay. Well, hopefully it'll work it out, somehow."

Nabalungi went over and sat next to him, putting her hand on his back. "It will work out."

Connor squeezed her hand and smiled at her, loving her positivity. "I know. Today will be amazing because I'm surrounded by my best friends and nothing could ever ruin my wedding day."

With that, Kevin poked his head back into the room. "Hey Con? Your parents are here."

The door opened wider and Kevin stepped inside, with the McKinley family trailing behind. Connor stood up to greet the family that had disowned him a year ago. He hadn't talked to or seen any of them since then, except his sister, Amy. She alone had supported him and helped him through that difficult time.

Kevin walked over to Connor and tentatively took his hand. Connor grasped it tightly, hoping to find some courage in it. They shared a meaningful look and Kevin leaned down and whispered, "You can do this. I know you can." Connor nodded and let go of his hand. He turned to face his parents and sister.

"Umm, hi. Glad you could make it," Connor said, feeling awkward. But he didn't have to. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, his mother ran to him and hugged him tightly. He could feel her tears pressing onto his face and he held her for a minute. They both pulled away and smiled at each other.

"My baby…" she murmured. "I've missed you." She put her hands on his face and smiled. She then backed away so that Connor's father could greet him.

Connor wasn't sure what to expect from his father. His father had been the one to kick him out of the house, the one to tell him that he was a disgrace to the McKinley family. His father had even slapped him across the face, telling him that he was infected with a disease, that he would never be welcome back to their home again. He had made Connor cry into Kevin's shirt for hours, saying that he wasn't worthy of being with him. To which Kevin said that Connor's face was a dick and _he _wasn't worthy of having such an awesome son.

Connor braced himself for whatever was coming to him. He was tempted to grab Kevin's hand or hide behind him, but he stood tall and met his father's eyes for the first time in a year. His father loomed over his face for a moment with a stern look on his face. Connor braced himself again and prayed that his punishment or whatever was coming wouldn't be too bad. But he definitely wasn't expected what _did_ happen.

His father grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace. Connor stood there in shock for a moment then returned the hug, feeling tears cascading down his cheeks. Even though he wasn't Mormon anymore, he sent a silent prayer to Heavenly Father, thanking him for everything. He no longer felt like a mistake. His father had proved that. "Son?" his father whispered.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"I'm… I'm proud of you."

Connor choked back a sob inaudibly. "Thanks Dad. That means a lot."


	3. Chapter 3

When Connor and his father finally let go of each other, they both had tears streaming down their faces. Mr. McKinley lightly punched Connor's shoulder. "Hey!" he said with a shaky voice. "You can't cry before the wedding! Save it for during and after!" They both grinned.

Kevin walked up behind Connor, putting his hand on the small of his back. He stuck out his hand. "Hi, I'm Kevin Price. I don't believe we've met." He smiled as the McKinleys shook his hand and introduced themselves.

"It's certainly a pleasure to meet you, Kevin. Have you been taking good care of our Connie?" Mrs. McKinley said with a smile. Connor blushed a ferocious shade of red. Arnold snickered and Nabalungi stifled a giggle.

But Kevin just smiled wider. "Of course. Your son is without a doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love him dearly and I plan to spend the rest of my life with him." Connor just stared at him for a moment, shocked that he would just admit that to these people he had never even met before. As he looked into Kevin's eyes, he could see that had meant every word. Connor leaned on his shoulder and Kevin kissed the top of his head. They looked at each other and both grinned.

"Ohh, you two are just too cute!" Connor's sister, Amy squealed. She had the biggest smile plastered on her face and she opened her arms for her brother to hug her.

"Hey Amy! I wasn't sure if you'd be able to make it!" Connor said excitedly into her shoulder. He hadn't seen his sister in a few months, not since he'd told her he was engaged to Kevin.

"Kevin! It's been way too long, future brother-in-law!" She hug-attacked Kevin too. Kevin just laughed and was polite as always. They all made small talk and caught until another couple came running into the room.

"Kevin! Where's my baby, Kevin?" the woman shrieked. Then she saw him. The woman was in tears and was sobbing hysterically. "MY BABY!" she screamed again. She proceeded to throw herself at him, attempting to drag him away from Connor. But Kevin was a lot stronger than the woman and stayed next to Connor, trying to pry the woman off of him.

"Woah, woah, woah. Who the hell- " Connor looked to him in confusion.

Kevin cleared his throat and said, "Umm, everyone, this is my mom. And my dad is the guy standing by the door." Kevin's father gave a small, embarrassed wave. He was tall with brown hair like Kevin, but had a more stern expression on his face. Kevin looked a lot like him.

Connor had opened his mouth to introduce himself when Kevin's mother spun around and pointed a crooked finger at him. "You. You tainted my son with your… disease! He was perfect until you came along. You don't deserve him! He should be marrying nice Mormon girl, not a stupid f*g like you! You should burn in Hell!" Her chest was heaving by the end of her speech. Connor had tears well up in his eyes. Kevin grabbed him and pulled him close. He began to rub his fiancé's back, whispering words of comfort. Connor squirmed out of his grasp, looked into his brown eyes and shook his head. Then he turned to Kevin's mother.

"Thank you for bringing all of that… information to my attention. I… I'll go now." And without looking at anyone, Connor ran out of the room, ignoring the cries of Kevin calling him back. He ran out of the room and down the hall, trying to find someplace to just let it all out. Connor tried to just turn off the feelings but it was impossible. The tears were streaming down his face and people were staring, but he didn't care. Mrs. Price had been right about one thing – he didn't even deserve Kevin. He didn't deserve happiness. Connor McKinley belonged in Hell.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands. Everything was going wrong. His fiancé had run off, his parents were disappointed in him and they hated Connor. Kevin felt Nabalungi put her arms around his shoulders and he looked up to see her smiling at him. It was a weak smile, but a smile none the least.

Kevin's mother sniffed and stuck her nose in the air. "Well, now that that's over with, we may as well get out of here." She turned to leave and looked over her shoulder to see Kevin still on the couch.

"Kevin? Come on! We have to go. Here, you go wait in the car and I can tell people to go home, since there's no wedding."

As his mother spoke, Kevin felt a wave of anger wash over him. He stood up quite suddenly, surprising Nabalungi and his mother. Kevin attempted to control himself so that he wouldn't start yelling.

"No," he said slowly. "No, Mom, there will be a wedding. You know why? Because I am sick of all the people who say that Connor and I can't get married because it's not normal. It is normal—it's the life I've been living for five years now! And just because you, or the church, or even God, don't except it, guess what? I don't give a shit! I am in love with Connor McKinley and there is nothing anyone can do about that." Kevin's chest heaved as he tried to calm himself. His parents were staring at him with wide eyes.

Kevin cleared his throat and murmured, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my fiancé." And he walked out past his parents to find a car to borrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Connor was sobbing harder than he even imagined possible. His face and the collar of his shirt were soaked with his tears and he wouldn't even try to speak. For the first time since he had sat down, he looked around for a moment. Connor was sitting in the park where he and Kevin had walked countless times before. They had gazed up at the stars, at each other and at the beautiful scenery around them. They had walked through the small park, talking about life and occasionally, their future together. It was here that Kevin had comforted Connor when he had come home from confessing his life to his parents. It was here where they had planned some of their wedding.

It was here where Kevin had told Connor that he loved him.

_Kevin... _

Connor thought back to the very beginning of their relationship. He remembered the first time he saw Kevin, then Elder Price. He remembered having to turn it off everytime he saw him. It was when Kevin had stepped off the bus coming back from picking up the new missionaries at the airport. There was just Arnold and Kevin that month, but everyone already in Uganda was looking forward to some new faces. Connor had stood at the station waiting, for those were the rules as District Leader. He paced and hummed as he waited, until the bus finally arrived. He saw Arnold come first and laughed at how excited he was. But when he saw Kevin... It took his breath away. Kevin was perfect. He was tall and obviously handsome. And that smile... It made Connor want to melt into his shoes. Or kiss him, which he did eventually. After the party celebrating The Book Of Arnold. Connor had dragged Kevin out of the mission hut, into the night air.

"What the- Elder McKinley, what are you doing?" Kevin had looked surprised at the older man's actions.

"Listen, Kevin. Now that there's The Book Of Arnold and we don't have to turn off our feelings anymore, I have something to say. I.. I really like you. I have since I first saw you. I think you're perfect and I can't believe I'm saying this but... I'd really like to give this a shot." Connor remembered that painful pause while Kevin took in everything he had said. Kevin just stood there, fiddling with his tie and muttering something about Heavenly Father being angry with them.

"Don't you see, Kevin? Now that we're not part of the Mormon church, we have nothing to worry about! We can do whatever we want."

Kevin had still looked doubtful after that. That was when Connor had grabbed him by the shoulders and just kissed him, without taking time to weigh the risks of being caught.

Connor could remember everything about it. The way he had wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck, the moment when Kevin actually started kissing him back. The moment when Connor had run his fingers through Connor's hair and had nearly melted when he heard the younger man moan quietly. The way Kevin had tasted, reacted, touched him. He remembered both of them reluctantly pulling away and smiling at each other and smiling. The way that he fearlessly took Kevin's hand as they walked through the village for hours, just talking. Every kiss that night had been perfect. It was arguably the best night of Connor's life.

Connor yearned to go back to him and apologize for running away and just marry him and be happy. But it was just so terribly awkward. With Kevin's mother there and his parents there, he just couldn't go back. Not for a while at least. A new flow of tears washed over Connor's face and he put his head in hands as he gasped for air while he cried. That was when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"He-hello?" Connor strained to control his voice better.

"Connor?" A familiar voice answered.

Connor broke down – it was Kevin. "Kevin! Oh God, Kev." He trailed off as he began sobbing uncontrollably. He felt two arms wrap around him.

"Connor, holy crap, I was so worried, honey! When you ran out, I just didn't know what to do. I thought you were never coming back!" Connor felt Kevin's lips press against his hair, his face, and then his own lips. He knew Kevin was just trying to comfort him, but Connor could barely breathe, let alone kiss someone right now. He pushed Kevin off of him, muttering, "No. Not right now." He was surprised when he saw the cold look Kevin was giving him.

"What?" Connor looked at him questioningly.

"I came all the way out to find my fiancé in the middle of nowhere and he doesn't want to be found?" Kevin glared at him icily. "Fine, I'll just leave then." He got up and Connor nearly lost it right then and there.

"No! Please don't go, I just-" Kevin cut him off as soon as he started speaking.

"Connor. I know you were really shaken up by what my mom said to you. I get it. But running away... It made me think that you didn't want me anymore. It hurt, Connor, to think that a little bump in the road could make you run. It really just..." Kevin stared back at Connor with tears in his eyes. He turned slightly so that Connor wouldn't see them but it was too late. Connor walked over to him and wiped a tear off his face.

"Oh, Kevin. It's just... I've never been in that situation before! Yes, I was scared but it's over now, okay?" Connor tried to smile but ended up just pulling a straight face. Kevin wasn't convinced.

"Okay, but what if it happens again? What if you just take off and something happens? Is we going to be okay or should we just end this before that is even an option?" Kevin looked down at Connor, his eyes challenging him to give an answer.

"I... I have no idea what'll happen Kevin. But I do know that whatever does, I'll have you. I know you can help me through it. I know it's cheesy but... you're the bravest man I've ever met and it would be my absolute pleasure to be your husband. Through thick or thin. I love you."

That made Kevin smile. The taller man pulled Connor into a hug, rocking them gently back and forth.

"Hmmm," Connor sighed and closed his eyes. "I love you, Kevin."

"I love you too, Connor." The two boys tilted their heads and kissed, just like that night under the Ugandan night sky.


	6. Chapter 6

The two walked side by side and hand in hand, trying to locate where Kevin had let his car.

"I kind of got out and ran," he admitted, his face turning a shade of pink. Connor laughed at him.

"Hey!" he said, laughing and punching Connor's shoulder. "You ran out without saying anything. 'm sure you would have done the same. I was scared for you." Kevin ducked his head out of embarrassment.

Connor smiled. "You're cure when you're embarrassed." He raised his head and pecked the man's cheek. Kevin smiled. Connor laced his fingers with Kevin's and leaned his head onto his shoulder.

"Hey Kev?"

Kevin pressed his temple against Connor's. "Yeah, Con?"

"Do you realize that three years ago, we had just met in Uganda?"

Both men relished in their own memories of that special time they had together. Suddenly Kevin laughed. "Do you remember the time when we were walking and I pushed you into the little creek near the mission hut? I remember that was right after you said that you thought that you were _way_ stronger than me. Guess I proved you wrong!" He proceeded to burst into a fit of giggles. Connor stared in mock anger.

"Hey! That was not funny! I was covered in mud. You stained my favorite tie!"

"Con. I think I was doing you a favor on that one." Kevin struggled to keep a straight face. Connor pretended to scowl and pushed him away with a grunt. Kevin just stopped and pulled the older man closer to his chest.

"Do you remember," he breathed in Connor's ear, "When you and I were in your room and we were just talking about our future?"

"Yes," Connor whispered back breathlessly.

"That night. That was when I knew." Kevin looked down at his fiancé's face. "That was the night I knew I had to marry you, no matter what the cost. I knew I couldn't risk losing you." Connor looked up at him with teary eyes. "You mean that?" Kevin just smiled.

"Every word." The taller man pulled him into a lingering kiss that made Connor want to stay in that park forever.

Suddenly, Connor pulled away. Kevin looked confused.

"Come on! We have to get going! We can't be late."

"Late for what?" Kevin asked.

Connor smiled in pure bliss. "Our own wedding, silly." Connor grabbed Kevin's hand and they ran off together.

The two men eventually found their car and began to drive as fast as they could back to the wedding site. Connor spent most of the drive rubbing circles onto Kevin's hand as he drove.

"Mmm. I don't think I've ever been this excited in my entire life," Connor murmured. Kevin looked over and grinned.

"Me too, hun. Me too." Kevin leaned over and pecked Connor on the lips. A few minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot of the small building where they were to be married. Scanning the cars, Kevin could see that his parents hadn't left yet. He didn't know whether to be happy, angry or worried. Connor squeezed his hand. That was all the encouragement Kevin needed.

"Come on. Let's go get married." Kevin went to get out of the car but Connor stopped him.

Something wrong, Con?" Kevin looked at him with a expression of worry on his face.

"No." Connor smiled. "Everything's perfect. I just want to remember this moment for the rest of my life. That's all." The two former Elders looked at each other.

"No matter what happens in there, just know you mean the world to me," Kevin whispered. They pressed their foreheads together again and intertwined their fingers. They were only interrupted by the sounds of Arnold and Nabalungi running towards their car, yelling, "Oh my goodness, they're back! Kevin found Connor!" The two men looked each other in the eye without separating their heads.

"Let's go," Connor whispered. As they untangled themselves from each other, Kevin suddenly knew.

Connor McKinley would never run again. He just knew.


	7. Chapter 7

The two men slowly walked towards the small tent where they were to be married, allowing Arnold and Nabalungi to pester with questions.

"Where did you find him, Kevin? What took you guys so long? Should we tell everyone to leave?"

"No," Connor and Kevin said together. They smiled at their friends. "We're going to get married today. In front of our friends and our family."

Nabalungi squealed excitedly. "Oh yes! I am so happy for you two! This is so exciting!" Arnold just grinned, putting his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek. All four of the friends smiled.

Connor sighed. "I love you guys. You know that, right?" Everyone nodded. Kevin kissed Connor's forehead lightly.

"Good. I know I remind Kevin all the time, but I wanted you two to know too." They all just kept walking to the tent. As soon as they reached it, Connor squeezed Kevin's hand.

"Don't worry, Con. I'm right here. We can do this together," Kevin uttered.

Connor nodded. "I know. Let's go." He tried to push his way past his fiancé but Kevin pressed a hand on his chest. He shook his head slowly.

"I don't care what happens in there. We... We've got something incredible, Connor. And I want to marry you today and spend the rest of my life with you." Connor pulled him into his arms.

"Kevin... I don't know what to say. Except I don't know what I did to deserve you." Connor almost started crying then and there. He choked back his tears and pulled away from Kevin.

"Come on. Let's go get married."

When the doors to the chapel opened, everyone turned around. The room was full of Connor and Kevin's friends from Uganda, people they had known from high school and college and some of their family members who had been supportive of their decisions. Kevin immediately spotted his mother glaring in Connor's direction. The McKinleys just looked over with looks of pride and relief on their faces. A shorter man ran over to the couple and hugged them tightly.

"Oh, I'm so happy you two are back! We were all so worried!" the voice of Elder Thomas, better known as Elder Poptarts, cried.

Both boys laughed. "Hey, Poptarts! We didn't know you were coming!" The former elder pulled away and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure..." He looked down at his shoes.

"Well, we're glad you're here, buddy." Poptarts looked up and smiled. When he saw the Justice Of The Peace come up behind the two men, he waved and walked back to the other elders.

"Well, I see you found Mr. McKinley," he stated, smiling at both of them.

"Yes, I did, sir."

"Shall we get on with this wedding?"

Connor and Kevin looked at each other, then back at the man standing before them.

"Yes, of course."

The man suddenly looked a bit uncomfortable. "Umm, I know this may be a little awkward, but may I ask who will be giving each of you away?"

Connor looked at his father and gestured for him to come over. He walked over briskly and put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Good to have you back, son. What can I do for you?" His father smiled at him.

Connor smiled back. "Dad. Would you give me away?"

His father looked shocked. His eyes seemed to say, _After everything I put you through? _Connor just nodded slightly.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure." With that, he hugged his son and they walked to the back of the chapel together, Connor looking over his shoulder and mouthing _Good luck _at Kevin. Kevin just smiled and winked at him, making Connor turn a light shade of pink.

Kevin looked around for his parents. Once he found them, he walked over to them slowly. He muttered a hello and they looked up suddenly. His mother looked angry and his father just looked sympathetic.

"Umm, so, Mom, Dad. Would either of you want to give me away today?" He was about to say more when his mother cut him off.

"Of course not! Do you think we support this... blasphemy? It's wrong, it's disgusting it's-"

Kevin was angry now. "Okay! I get it! You don't want me to be gay. You just want me to say that this is a phase and go back to being a perfect, but unhappy Mormon boy."

"That's exactly what I want. And you do too, you'll see it eventually," Kevin's mother replied. Kevin just clenched his teeth.

"No, I won't. Because today, I'm getting married. To Connor, because I love him. And I would love if one of you would give me away because even if you don't agree with my life choices, you're my parents and I love you." Kevin sucked in his breath with the last statement. Mrs. Price shook her head.

"I will not tolerate this behavior from my own son. Either you stay here and screw up your future or you can come home to the church where you belong. It's your choice." Kevin could tell his mother was praying he chose the latter.

Kevin just shook his head. "I can't I wouldn't do that to Connor. He means everything to me." His mother just looked at him and whispered one thing that made Kevin's heart shatter slightly.

"You. You are not my son." With that, she walked down the aisle. Mr. Price stayed where he was. Kevin looked at him, expecting him to scold him and follow. But when he looked at his son, his eyes were full of tears.

"Kevin, my son. It would be my complete honor to give you away on your wedding day. Unlike your mother, I'm still very proud of you. Would you let me give you away?" His voice shook more with every word.

Kevin covered his mouth with his hand.

"Would you really, Dad?"

His father smiled. "I'd love to." At those words, Kevin Price hugged his father for the first time since he'd come out. It felt absolutely amazing.


	8. Chapter 8

Connor hated waiting. He had known this for a long time, but now it was really showing. He paced impatiently with his hands clasped behind his head and his elbows outstretched. His father watched him walking up and down the small space then stopped him, laughing.

"Stop! You're gonna sweat all over your tux! And my guess is the rental place isn't going to like the new stains you're putting in it!" They laughed and Connor sat with his father on a bench. Connor took a deep breath.

"There's no need to be nervous, Connor. You and Kevin love each other, a lot. I can see that," his father said softly.

Connor smiled. "It's not that. I'm just worried he's going to change his mind." He chuckled softly.

His father looked up in surprise. "Why the heck would he do that? Is something going on between you two?"

"No! No, nothing like that. It's just... I've been gay for a really long time, Kevin... I almost feel like a dragged him into this. Like when we were in Uganda and I told him how I felt... It was like I was something to do for the time being." Connor couldn't believe he was saying this. He loved Kevin more than anything, but all this _was_ true.

"But you two are still together! He must have some feelings for you, Con."

"Kevin was never in a real relationship before me. I mean, he dated a bit, but never seriously. It was me, I was his first. I'm just worried that he's going to realize when we're standing up at that alter that he's not meant for this. That he doesn't want this. Doesn't want me." Connor was too busy rambling to hear the door creak softly open.

"You ready, Connor?" Kevin was grinning from ear to ear. But he stopped when Connor turned away from him, trying to hide his red face and the tears that were welling up in his eyes. "Connor?" he whispered as he grabbed the man's waist.

"Look at me, babe." Connor kept his head bowed and shook it. Kevin could see a few tears fall of Connor's face and into the carpet. Kevin stood and did nothing for a moment, then put his hand on the back of Connor's head and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Shhhh, you have no need to be crying now, love, okay? We're going to get married and be perfectly happy and be together forever." He rubbed circles on Connor's back as he spoke, hating the feeling of Connor's sobs racking their bodies. He eventually got his breathing back to normal, but still wouldn't look at Kevin in the eye.

Kevin cupped Connor's chin in his hand and forced his fiancé to look at him. Connor's eyes were watery and red, and his face was various shades of pink and red. Connor finally choked out a sentence.

"You love me, right?"

Kevin almost laughed until he saw that the red-haired man wasn't kidding. "Of course I do!"

Connor grabbed him by the collar and kissed him sweetly. "That's all I needed to hear." Then he held Kevin, but he felt a bit pathetic after a moment and tried to pull away. Kevin reluctantly let him go. The two sat and chatted with their fathers until the Justice Of The Peace came to tell them to get ready.

"We're going to start the ceremony now, alright?" Both men nodded eagerly.

"You go in first, okay?" Kevin whispered in Connor's ear. Just those five words made him want to melt.

Connor kissed him softly on the lips for the last time. "See you on the other side, future husband."


	9. Chapter 9

Connor walked up the aisle with his arm linked with his father's. The smile on his face was big enough to crack it in half. Connor looked at all the faces in the crowd, mouthing hellos at a few and winking at some others. If Connor had anything, it was charm. That was why he had made it big on Broadway – he knew how to charm the audiences every show. Not to mention he had amazing talent.

Connor stood before the alter and hugged his father tight.

"Dad? It means the world to me that you and Mom came today. I love you so much," Connor whispered in his ear.

"I'm so proud of you, Connor. I'm glad I came too. We've really missed having you around the house. So has your sister. We just want you to be happy, son. I love you too," Mr. McKinley whispered back. They drew away from each other and smiled. Then, Connor stepped up towards the Justice Of The Peace and nodded out of respect. At that moment, the doors opened slowly and the love of Connor's life walked down the aisle.

Kevin smiled at Connor, who was staring, think, _How is it possible that I am marrying that perfect creature? _Kevin winked at him which made Connor's breath hitch for a moment.

When Kevin joined him, the two men smiled at each other.

"Hey," Kevin whispered as he grabbed Connor's hand. The two were practically buzzing with excitement. They turned towards the officiant.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the loving bond between Kevin Price and Connor McKinley. They have invited us here to witness as they join together in marriage. Marriage is hard, I'll be blunt. There are ups and downs. There will be laughter, smiles, fights and tears. It will not be perfect, it will not be easy.

"But when two people are right for each other, none of that matters. All that matters is that you are with that other person, whom you love unconditionally. They may have flaws, hell, who doesn't?" The audience laughed.

"But in the eyes of that other person, they have none. They are absolutely perfect. And that is what love and marriage is all about." Kevin looked down at Connor and thought, _Yes. Yes, he is perfect. _Connor looked at him and gave him a crooked smile that could've melted Kevin's heart.

"Now, you both have agreed to be joined in marriage, am I correct?"

"Yes," Connor breathed.

"Nothing would make me happier," Kevin murmured back.

"At this time, are there any objections? Speak now, or forever hold your peace." The room was silent. Both men sighed in relief.

"Excellent." The Justice beamed. "Now I would ask that you take each others hands?" They did.

"Look at these hands. They represent a connection between you. A connection brimming with respect, friendship and love. Now, look your partner in the eyes. The person you see here will never judge you, will never hurt you. They will love you through good times and bad, through illness, troubles or even the little things. That is why we're here, after all. Because of love. Because of the love that you both feel for each other, the love that you wanted to share with the world today. Because you both know that this can last through any obstacle.

"Now I believe you both have written your own vows?" Connor and Kevin nodded.

"Alright. Connor, you may begin."

Connor looked at his darling fiancé whom he loved more than anything. "Kevin. I promise you that I will always take care of you. I will be your shoulder to cry on, I will be your rock. I will be anything that you need. I would do anything for you because I love you so much. You've already helped me more than you could ever know, and if you take this ring, I will spend the rest of our lives trying to repay you for that." With that, he slipped the ring onto Kevin's finger, trying to fight his tears away. But seeing them in Kevin's eyes surely did not help.

"Connor... Oh, jeez, I promised I wouldn't cry until after the wedding!" Kevin laughed as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Connor just gave him a little smile and squeezed his hand encouragingly.

"Okay, where was I? Connor, I know that I may not have showed it but when I first got to Uganda, I was really scared. Scared of being killed by some crazy warlord, which almost happened. Scared of being eaten by wild animals. Scared of letting my family down. But then you came. Connor, you came and you stole my heart away the second I saw you. I knew there was something special about you. I also knew that I had to make you mine. And here we are. I would honored if you would take this ring from me and allowed me to call you mine." He slid the ring onto Connor's finger eagerly, grinning like a fool. But he didn't care – he was happier than he had ever been in his life. He placed his hand on Connor's face who happily leaned into it and hummed quietly.

"Perfect. Now, do you Kevin Scott Price take Connor James McKinley to be your husband to have and hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Kevin whispered, never tearing his eyes away from Connor.

"And do you Connor James McKinley take Kevin Scott Price to be your husband to have and hold, in sickness and health as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes. A million times yes," Connor murmured, bubbling with delight.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you both husbands. You may kiss." He had barely gotten the words out when Kevin grabbed Connor's collar and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Connor placed his hands on Kevin's back, hoping he never had to let go. He heard the applause and the sheering, but he felt like he and Kevin were the only two people on Earth. Like everything had just disappeared around them, leaving them alone in their happy little world.

After a long moment, they pulled away and grabbed each others hands. The Justice spoke again.

"It is my absolute pleasure to introduce Mr. and Mr. McKinley-Price!"

Connor looked at Kevin. "May I have your arm, Mr. McKinley-Price?"

Kevin smiled. "It would be my pleasure, Mr. McKinley-Price." He pecked his cheek and grabbed his arm. They walked proudly down the aisle together.

They were the happiest people on the face of the planet, and they both knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This will be the final chapter of the story. It saddens me to say it, but there is no more to say. For those of you who've stuck with since the beginning, thank you so much. I love you guys.**

The two men ran out into the parking lot, scrambling to get themselves to their reception. As they climbed into their car, Kevin reluctantly let go of his husband's arm.

"Come on, Kev, we have a party to throw!" Connor cried as Kevin pressed his body against his, pushing the older man against the car.

"Aww, Connor! I'm sure everyone will understand if we're a little late," Kevin said with a mischievous grin. As much as Connor wanted him, he squirmed out of his grasp and grabbed the car keys.

"Well, _I_ don't want to be late. I'll drive, okay hun?" He jumped into the car, knowing that Kevin would likely get into the passenger seat. As they sat for a moment, the two looked at each other and smiled.

"Mmm. I think this is the happiest I've ever been," Connor murmured. Kevin pressed his forehead against the other man's. "Me too," the brunette whispered. They shared a tender kiss, quick and beautiful. Then Connor started the car and began to drive to their reception venue.

As they drove, Kevin stroked Connor's hand, occasionally giving it a gentle squeeze. When they arrived, Connor nearly ran for the building, but Kevin stopped him.

"What is it, Kevin?" Connor cocked his head like a confused puppy. It was adorable and Kevin almost forgot why he held the redhead back.

"I just..." At a loss for the proper words, he just took Connor's face in his hands and pressed their lips together. He felt Connor smile into the kiss and they both held each other close, not wanting to break away. Connor eventually did, beaming.

"Well said, dear." He grinned his hand and they walked off together.

When they got to the doors, they signalled to Arnold that they were there. They heard him announce – loudly – to all rise for the married couple. Suddenly, Connor felt two hands grab his legs and lift him into the air. Kevin had scooped him up, wedding style and was carrying him in. Connor laughed and blushed. He wrapped his arms around his husband's neck, hoping that Kevin wouldn't drop him. Once they were in the middle of the room, Kevin set him down gently. Connor pecked his cheek and moved his arm down to be around his waist. They shared a loving look, and then took their seats at the head table, along with Nabalungi and Arnold. Arnold handed Kevin a microphone and gestured that he should talk. Kevin took it from his hand, looking a tad nervous.

"Um, hi everyone. First of all, thank you all for coming here to share this incredible day with us. Second, because I know that you're all waiting for this, go ahead and eat!" People laughing and the sound of chairs scraping against the ground filled the room. Kevin took a seat next to Connor and grabbed his hand again. Connor leaned against his shoulder.

After an hour of eating, laughing and pleasant conversation with old friends and family, Connor's sister took the mic.

"Alright everybody! I think it's time for the couple to share their first dance!" People cheered and the two men rose and made their way to the dance floor. _Small Words_ by Gavin Creel, one of the couple's favourite artists, came on over the speakers. Kevin took Connor's hand and placed his arm around the older man's waist. Connor put his around the brunette's shoulders and put head on Kevin's chest. They moved slowly along with the song, savouring the closeness of their bodies.

_All the small words crowdin' up my head are all the small words that I never said, all the lost time trying to find a way when all this time all I had to say was I love you._

Connor whispered the lyrics for the entire song and was surprised when he heard Kevin murmuring them as well. They looked at each other as the song was ending and smiled. Kevin leaned down and captured Connor's lips in his own. People cheered as the two shared a romantic moment. "SPEECH!" someone yelled. It soon became a chant from the crowd. The two laughed and Connor took the microphone from his sister. Kevin sat down in a chair in front of him, eager to hear what his husband had to say.

"Hey everybody! So, what do I say here? How I met my gorgeous husband? Alright, here's our story.

"It was a hot, sunny day in Uganda – honestly, everyday was. But there was excitement in the air. We had new missionaries coming! As District Leader, I had to welcome them and show them around, help them out for the first little while. I didn't know what to expect. I'd heard wonderful things about then 'Elder' Kevin Price, but I wasn't so sure. I mean, how could one person be so perfect? Then he walked in and I took that back. He _was _perfect! Perfect hair, perfect attitude for the work we were doing, perfect smile, perfect body. It drove me crazy, having to restrain myself. I resorted to going back to turning it off. For days, weeks, _months_, I cried myself to sleep every night, waiting for the Hell dreams to come. For those of you not familiar with Hell dreams, basically you go to Hell for sinning and they torture you with whatever your sin was. So, for me, it was having feelings for Kevin. They would... They would kick me, cut me, call me a fag. Tell me that I was a disgrace to humanity. Once, they actually had Kevin there. It killed me. They told to kill him, shove a knife into his heart. I wouldn't do it. I _couldn't_ do it. I woke up sobbing, and guess who walked in? Kevin. He comforted me and I told him everything. All about the constant Hell dreams, all about my feelings for him. I thought he was going to pass out from an information overload. He got up and left the room. Naturally, being my over-emotional self, I started crying. Weeping, actually. It was the most depressed I've ever been. I ended doing something I still regret. I went and found my razor. I.. I cut for the first time. All I wanted was to die. I cut deep, hoping my pain would just run out. When I finished, I just sat and cried on the bathroom floor. That's when I heard Kevin come back into my room. He walked into the bathroom and saw the blood and then he started crying too. He sat next to me and held me while we both cried. Then he told me the only reason he left was to grab his journal, which he let me read. It was full of entries about me. His feelings about me, how he wanted to tell me everything. That was all it took for me. I fell in love, right then and there, on that bathroom floor.

"I've never looked back. So, now I'm married to the man who I feel in love with. I couldn't be any happier. Kevin Price, I love you more than you will ever, _ever_ know. You saved my life, you saved me from myself and you are everything I could've ever wanted. You're my rock and I can't imagine life without you. I think I'm luckiest person in the world. I love you so much."

Kevin looked up at him with shining eyes. There were tears pouring down his face, as well as many others. He walked over to Connor, who had a large lump in his throat from holding back all his tears. Kevin hugged him tight and whispered, "I love you so much, Con." They held on to each other for a moment as people applauded. They kissed again, their tears mixing on each other's faces. When the couple separated, they pressed their foreheads.

"I promise you that you will never be alone again," Kevin whispered.

"I believe you." Connor kissed him again and they basked in bliss. They smiled and went to greet everyone else at the party.

A few hours into the night, people started filing out of the building. After everyone was gone, Connor collapsed into a chair.

"Holy cow, that was insane! So many people hugged me tonight. Ugh, why do people refuse to wear deodorant somedays?" Kevin laughed at his husband. They were both tired.

"Let's go home," Kevin said, grabbing Connor's hands and putting his arm around his waist.

"Mmm, alright. What time's our flight tomorrow?" Connor sighed happily.

"Noon. Why?"

"I want to know how late we can stay up," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Connor, you dog!" Kevin laughed.

"Well, it _is _our wedding night, after all." Kevin sighed.

"If we must, then I guess I can oblige..." Connor punched his arm and giggled.

"Come on, let's go home."

"Mmm, okay."

Once they got outside, they looked up at the moon shining above them. Connor looked back at his husband and pressed their lips together. In some ways, just being together was enough.

That night was the beginning of a beautiful lifetime together.

**Excuse me while I go die from all these emotions...**

**Again, I love you guys.**


End file.
